finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kilika Port
Kilika (キーリカ, Kīrika) 'kɪ.ɫɪ.kə is an island off the southern coast of the Spira mainland and the first stop on Yuna's pilgrimage in Final Fantasy X. It can only be reached by boat or airship. The island consists of a small port and village, a large jungle and a Temple of Yevon. It is famous for being the home of High Summoner Ohalland and the Kilika Beasts, the local blitzball team. Kilika Village ''Final Fantasy X Kilika is attacked by Sin shortly before the party arrives, causing much devastation to the village and its population. After Yuna performs the Sending, she and her guardians head through the tropical scenery to the temple of Yevon, encountering a Sinspawn along the way. Outside the temple, Tidus and Wakka encounter the Luca Goers, a rival blitzball team, and the arrogant summoner Dona and her guardian Barthello. Inside, Tidus and Wakka pray for victory at the upcoming blitzball tournament in Luca before entering the Cloister of Trials to obtain Ifrit. Since Tidus is not officially a guardian, he has to stay outside. However, Dona and Barthello push him onto the elevator which descends to the Cloister, hoping he would get into trouble. Shortly after Tidus catches up with the others, Yuna emerges with the new aeon. Final Fantasy X-2 ''.]] At the dawn of the Eternal Calm Kilika has been rebuilt and is once again a bustling port town. The town has been greatly affected by the politics of New Yevon and the Youth League; due to the animosity, New Yevon has barricaded the jungle paths, disallowing passage to or from the temple, thus separating many families. Dona and Barthello are split because Dona is a member of the Youth League, while Barthello is allied with New Yevon. The final mission of Chapter 1 occurs at Kilika when rumors of an Awesome Sphere being hoarded by New Yevon surface. This sphere's contents, and the decision of what to do with it, shapes the storyline of ''Final Fantasy X-2. Kilika Temple Kilika Temple is located on the far side of the forest north of the village. It is built atop a fire mountain and the Fire-elemental aeon Ifrit can be obtained here in Final Fantasy X. The fire of the temple changes color depending on whether there is a summoner praying inside, or if the temple is being visited by priests and Yevonites. The fayth of this temple is a former Crusader. In Final Fantasy X-2, the temple area is used as a base for the New Yevon Party of Kilika Island. Temple Aeon *Ifrit Temple Trials A series of puzzles involving fire. The Destruction sphere of Kilika is required to get Anima in Baaj Temple. Open Areas *'Kilika Village' *'Kilika Harbor' *'Youth League Fort' (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Kilika Temple' Secret Areas *A small plateau overlooking the village and jungle where Cactuars like to hang out. Shops ''Final Fantasy X'' Kilika Village Shop ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Port Merchant Temple Merchant This shop is only available during Chapters 3 and 5. Minigames *Search for the Squatter Monkeys (Final Fantasy X-2). Enemy formations ''Final Fantasy X Kilika Forest *Dinonix, Killer Bee *Dinonix, Killer Bee, Yellow Element *Dinonix, Yellow Element *Ragora *Ragora, Killer Bee x2 *Ragora x2 *Yellow Element, Killer Bee *Lord Ochu (Boss) Kilika Temple steps *Sinspawn Geneaux, Geneaux's Tentacle x2 (boss) Final Fantasy X-2 Music The music played in Kilika village right after Sin attacks is "Wandering Flame." "Spira Unplugged" is played other times when the player is in Kilika. "Calm Before The Storm" is played in Kilika Woods and the choral "Hymn of the Fayth" is played inside the temple. Other Appearances Itadaki Street Portable Kilika appears in ''Itadaki Street Portable as an area, as seen in Final Fantasy X. Gallery de:Kilika es:Kilika Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Towns Category:Temples Category:Islands Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations